plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Nitron (Wizard version)
Made by: CF3 Nitron is Citron's plant. Nitron is the new version of CitronFire but different. He no longer burns things and is more of a magician and can do all sorts of magic. Nitron usually fights using his orbs and stealth to give zombies a smack when Nitron gets behind them. Appearance Nitron is a blue citron with a mask. He has two leaves pointing upward and he also has a citron peel on his head which he smacks zombies with. Surrounding him, Nitron has three blue glowing orbs. This is what Nitron fires at the zombies. Personality Nitron is a sarcastic, and has an attitude similar to his alter ego, CitronFire. His personality has not changed since he became Nitron. Nitron is always determined to win and will always fight fiercely in battle. Nitron is a bit more mysterious and quiet. Hes also very threatening. Nitron also appears in Plants VS. Zombies: Dimension Suspension as the last plant you earn in the Dimension Expedition. His abilities are a little bit different though. Powers Nitron can do many abilities. He can throw magical orbs that can harness the power of enemy hes attacking and take it for his own. He can also switch the orbs abilities. He can switch it from fire, ice, toxic, and shadow. Fire orbs do fire damage, Ice Orbs can freeze the enemy, toxic will constantly do toxic damage, and shadow will automatically make the zombie disappear. Nitron can also cause a HUGE explosion if hes about to die as an escape route. Nitron can also stealth behind zombies that get close to him and smack them with his orange peel. Plant Food ability When using plant food, Nitron will fire an orb of all sorts in every lane, smack five zombies and cause an explosion. Nitron's plant food is really good if your in great danger, but using his plant food will cause Nitron to disappear to be cautious. It's good to use if your about to die as Nitron can cause an explosion that kills every zombie on screen, EVEN a Gargantuar. Friends Nitron has many friends, being one of the mascots of the PVZRP wiki. Hes friends with WinterMagnet, Puffy, The M.E.O.W. King and other citrons. Nitron is also related to Citron, being Nitron's younger brother. Nitron's mother and father are CitronFlower and CitronShadow. Nitron has a sister thats he also close to, CitronPink. Nitron hangs out with his family quite often. Hobbies Nitron enjoy's working on potions, practicing his battle skills as hes still getting use to them, battling zombies and previous to his other forms, He enjoys eating sugar and playing video games. Even if hes not from the future, even though he technically is, he enjoys riding hover boards and conveyor belts. Trivia *It's the second version of CitronFire. *He uses magic and stealth abilities instead of fire. *His personality has changed more then before. Almanac Special: can switch from regular, ice, fire, toxic and shadow orbs |description = Nitron's abilities will always be unknown. He gets questioned a lot. "Please... Stand back, I don't want to hurt you, but your really getting on my nerves. I've said many times that I won't tell you. I don't even know myself." Hes very threatening but you really shouldn't ask him about his abilities. }} Gallery Hd pOSSIBLY NEW Citronfire but Nintron.png|HD Nintron Quotes *"Sorry but I really don't want to do this. Actually thats a lie. AHA!" *"Did you really think I would let you WIN? Please thats not how things work around here" *"Hey, look behind you! Oh wait too slow!" *"You won't win!" *"I've been defeated? That's not a thing for me actually, so no, I haven't but you appear to be..." Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Citrons Category:Plants Category:Characters Category:PvZ: Infection